


desperate

by nastyboy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Smutshots for KHR that I've written over the years but never posted.





	1. 1859

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few things Hibari loves almost as much as fighting, but if he had to pick something it would be fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case u didn't check the tags, some of the characters won't have the genitals that u expect them to have. just a lil warning
> 
> enjoy!

There are few things Hibari loves almost as much as fighting, but if he had to pick something it would be _fucking_. Specifically, the days when Gokudera pulls out his favorite dildo, the black one with the thick head and the ridges along the shaft, and their most expensive harness. The days when he lays with his ass in the air, holding his cheeks spread to expose his dripping cunt to the air. The days when Gokudera is desperate, already wet and loose and ready for Hibari to fuck into him. 

Today is one of those days. Hibari’s got Gokudera on his back this time, and he’s been fucking him for hours. Gokudera has cum three times, but he won’t let Hibari pull out. He just gasps noisily through the over sensitivity and keeps one hand steady rolling his clit beneath the pads of his index and middle finger. His other arm is thrown over his eyes, half hiding the blush saturating pale cheeks, and the tears that always begin to leak from his eyes after the first time he cums.

Hibari’s hips are steady as the tide, and he slows them just to hear the way Gokudera whines. His eyes flick up, and he keeps his pace slow until the arm covering Gokudera’s eyes moves so one green eye can peek up at Hibari in irritation. His lips purse in a thin pout for a moment, and when Hibari doesn’t speed up any he sluggishly drags his arm off his face, letting his fingers curl in the pillow next to his head. The blush over his cheeks deepens when Hibari just stares down at him, taking in his rough features all softened with arousal.

Hibari smiles, and leans down to kiss Gokudera, making his thrusts longer, harder with the change in angle. Gokudera jolts, and his mouth falls open, allowing Hibari to slick his tongue along Gokudera’s. Gokudera moans, tilting his head and languidly kissing back, until he has to pull back for more air than thin breathes through his nose. 

“Oh, Kyo— _Kyoya_! I’m close, I need-” His words break fully into moans and pants when Hibari braces his weight on his left forearm, bring his other hand down to push Gokudera’s hand aside. He presses his palm against Gokudera’s pelvis, pressing him further into the bed, and making him whimper. His thumb presses along Gokudera’s clit, swiping across it in a tight line over and over. Gokudera is choking out moans and digging his free hand into the meat of Hibari’s bicep, but his brow is furrowed with slight frustration. He’s so close, but not quite there yet.

“You’re so good, Hayato. Doing so well taking me, look so good stretched around my cock. You look even better when you come for me. So c’mon, come on my cock.” Gokudera’s back arches harshly off the mattress as his orgasm finally cascades down his spine when Hibari fucks into him even harder, hips snapping so quickly that Gokudera can feel the jut of Hibari’s hip bones bruising into his ass. He gasps hard, swallowing down the sounds stuck in his throat as his thighs clench incredibly tightly around Hibari’s slim waist. 

Hibari continues to fuck into him, pulling his thumb away from Gokudera’s sore clit, letting the man come back down. He marvels at the man below him, falling a little more into his feelings at the soft smile that graces his lips, curving his sharp features enticingly. He’s taken aback when one hand fists his hair where it’s fallen loose around his face, tugging him down into a sloppy kiss.


	2. 2769 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you asked Mukuro how ze ended up here, ze wouldn’t be able to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use ze/zem/zir for Mukuro's pronouns and ze has a vulva

If you asked Mukuro how ze ended up here, ze wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

Mukuro remembers the first night that Tsuna came to the club. Ze remembers how ze could feel his glowing eyes bore into zem for zir entire first set, how an orange tie and a sleek black three piece suit made zem double take, how ze was nearly vibrating with arousal when slim fingers tucked bills into zir shorts at the end of the song. Ze remembers zir excitement when Ken told zem the man had ordered a private dance. Ze remembers purposefully forgetting the no touching rule before starting the lap dance. 

Ze isn’t entirely sure how ze ended up with Tsuna’s fingers in zem, but at this point ze doesn’t care because the expert curl and thrust of those fingers makes zir cunt ache and zir thighs clench. Mukuro swears under zir breath, trying to keep still as ze hovers over Tsuna’s lap, and sighs as three slim, elegant fingers push up into zem, brushing firmly over zir g-spot with every pass. Mukuro’s mouth falls open when Tsuna kisses zem, surrendering happily. Ze lets Tsuna shove too much tongue into zir mouth, sucking on it weakly when ze can pull zir mind together enough to. Zir legs give out, dropping zem fully on to Tsuna’s lap and further on to his fingers, when Tsuna’s thumb flicks firmly over zir swollen clit. 

Mukuro gasps and writhes on Tsuna’s lap, hands gripping the wooden back of the chair tighter as zir hips jerk down against Tsuna’s palm. Zir toes curl against the plush carpet, and ze presses zir forehead forward against Tsuna’s freeing up zir mouth so ze can suck in a deep breath. Ze hears a playful chuckle, then Tsuna’s fingers are pulling out and rubbing quick, slick circles around Mukuro’s clit. Ze prods the fat nub relentlessly until strangled moans are wrestling their way out of Mukuro’s throat and ze’s shaking apart on Tsuna’s lap. Mukuro pulls one of zir hands from the chair and winds it in Tsuna’s hair, pressing zemself as close as possible as zir orgasm wrests through zir body.

Tsuna relaxes back into the chair, running his freehand along Mukuro’s still shivering back. He slides his fingers back down to gently fuck Mukuro through zir orgasm, leaving zir clit to throb with over sensitivity. He slows his fingers with Mukuro’s breathing, pulling them out entirely when Mukuro straightens up. Ze tips zir head back, sucking in a sharp breath before opening zir eyes to look at Tsuna. Zir eyes flick down, clearly tracing the bulge of Tsuna’s erection in his slacks. 

“Can I…?” 

“I’d love to come in your mouth.” He beats Mukuro to the punch, warm brown eyes glinting orange in the dim light. Something in Mukuro rises to meet that look, and ze wants to say no, wants to pull Tsuna’s cock out and sink down on it without a second thought. But, ze doesn’t. Mukuro nods, carefully getting off Tsuna’s lap on shaky legs then folding to zir knees in front of him. Ze knows Tsuna is laughably aroused from watching zem cum, so ze immediately pops the button of his slacks, sliding the zipper down and slipping his cock out through the hole in his boxers. Mukuro wraps zir lips under the head of Tsuna’s cock, letting the jewelry in zir tongue play along the underside of Tsuna’s cock. Ze presses zir tongue to the head, while reaching down to gather some of zir own slick before bringing zir hand back up to stroke along the shaft. Ze catches zir teeth expertly under the head, sucking gingerly as ze speeds up zir strokes. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tsuna’s eyes flutter closed, then his head falls back. He brings his hands up to tangle in long navy hair, pulling carelessly to guide Mukuro’s lips back onto his cock. Mukuro lets Tsuna pull zem further onto his cock, simply relaxing zir jaw to let the other’s cock slide deep into zir mouth. Ze feels the head of Tsuna’s cock brush the back of zir tongue, and zir gag reflex flares at the intoxicating thickness. Ze swallows against the reflex, tears drawing in zir eyes, and pulls off of Tsuna’s cock. Ze presses a dripping, spit-slick kiss to the tip of Tsuna’s dick then lets zir mouth open wide again, sliding back down.

Tsuna hiccups a gasp above zem and Mukuro picks up zir pace, bobbing zir head along Tsuna’s cock, and sucking harshly. Tsuna’s hips start to jolt wildly after a moment, and Mukuro pulls back, until just the head rest on zir tongue. Ze sucks hard, hand squeezing as ze quickens zir pace over his shaft. Tsuna’s hips stutter, and he calls out Mukuro’s name, cumming hard into zir mouth. Mukuro slows zir hand to a stop, but only quits suckling on the head of Tsuna’s cock when the other tugs zir head away with the hands in zir hair. 

Mukuro swallows, wetting zir swollen lips and glancing up at Tsuna. Their eyes lock and Tsuna grins down at zem, using the grip on zir hair to pull zem up into a sunny kiss. Their tongues are sloppy as they trade the bitter taste of Tsuna’s cum, and Mukuro decides that ze really doesn’t care how they got here. Ze is just content that they are.


	3. 8059

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is soft and sweet and sluggish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how often i'll update these, but i have quite a bit of backstock for this fandom

Everything is soft and sweet and sluggish. The sheets are warm, freshly washed and dried, and they smell like recently cut grass pastures. The pillows piled high on their bed are fluffy, and Gokudera smiles as he sinks deeper into them, adjusting his grip on his novel. He inhales a deep breath, eyes focussing in on the paragraphs before him again, but it doesn’t last long as he lets his thighs splay a little wider.

Yamamoto’s digs his teeth into the meat of his left thigh, moaning softly when he lavishes his tongue over the teeth marks left behind. A subtle hum builds in Gokudera’s throat when he feels Yamamoto’s tongue drift to brush up his labia. Yamamoto nuzzles the light, curly bushel of hair over his pubic mound before diving down again to languish his tongue everywhere, sloppily spreading saliva along the entirety of Gokudera’s vulva. He purses his lips, laying a long, sucking kiss down Gokudera’s lips then delving between them to tease around his dripping vagina. 

“Mm, I kinda want to read aloud, but I don’t think that will help me focus more than it would point out how much I can’t.” Gokudera murmurs, sounding petulant. He can feel Yamamoto smirk against him in response. He lets out a soft breath when Yamamoto’s tongue finally swipes up against his clit, pleasure tinkling along his spine. The throb after is syrupy, and disperses nicely as he moves back down to thrust his tongue into Gokudera. He builds up a slow rhythm, curling his tongue against Gokudera’s entrance to make him shudder and curl his toes where they’re tucked slightly under Yamamoto’s body for warmth. 

Yamamoto’s hands move along Gokudera’s sides, playing over his ribs and his small rolls of fat, gripping more firmly when he switches his focus to the motion of his tongue along his clit. He flicks it lightly, rocking his head with small, kittenish licks that make Gokudera’s legs twitch restlessly. Gokudera tenses his thighs, trying in vain to stop the small jumps of his legs, but eventually sighing in defeat when he can’t. He relaxes them, instead tilting his hips minimally so Yamamoto gets the hint to continue elsewhere. 

When his eyes refuse to focus back on the pages of his book, Gokudera unofficially gives up, laying the book flat against his chest and glancing down his body toward his lover. He watches as dark lashes flutter and blink, long and smooth without any outside source. Gokudera slides his left leg down a bit so the soft lighting from the windows falls over Yamamoto as well. It brings out the barest freckles high on his nose, and the lighter tones in his hair, and the wrinkles of concentration between his brows. Gokudera’s steady breaths hitch with a gasp when Yamamoto moves his mouth up to seal over Gokudera’s clit. 

His breaths choke lightly again when Yamamoto glances up. His eyes are brown, so brown and the light plays off them to reflect almost gold. His lashes flutter over them as he breaks eye contact, dark over the sparkling, glittering gold. Yamamoto glances up again, hands coming down to brace Gokudera’s cunt against his mouth as he works his tongue insistently until Gokudera’s cumming suddenly.

“Oh, oh, Takeshi,” He moans. Gokudera’s head falls back and he lets the bliss pour over him, hips rocking up against Yamamoto’s soft, slick tongue. It flows and rises and rises until Gokudera feels like he can’t catch his breath against the wave of pleasure. He’s just gasping and gasping through powdery lust. He distantly feels Yamamoto’s fingers tangle with his somewhere, and he’s able to find a breath through the intensity as it recedes just a bit. His hips jerk as his sensitivity sways back and forth over the line between perfect and too much. He exhales a big breath, opening his eyes to watch the sunshine shine pink through their curtains and flitter over the white expanse of the ceiling. 

Lips kiss soft against his thigh, “Breakfast?” Yamamoto’s voice is still rough with sleep and Gokudera smiles to himself.

“Sure, french toast?”


	4. 69D18 (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari appreciates Dino’s weekly check-ins, and wants to hear how the Vongola are doing, but this seems more fun, more like immediate gratification in the form of orgasms.

Hibari is bent entirely over the counter, his head resting in one hand, and the other pressing the heel of his palm into his tired eyes. He’s barely listening to Dino go on and on about how life is great, and the vongola are doing okay, and tsuna is doing great, and they’re loving italy, and they’re adjusting well, and they miss namimori, and blah blah blah, when he feels familiar hands wrap around his hips. A glance over his shoulder presents Mukurō, still fully dressed in a beautiful suit, the same green as the Kokuyo uniforms were. Hibari tracks zir line of sight, and finds Mukurō staring at how his yukata is hiked up to bare his overly warm legs to the cool air.

He appreciates Dino’s weekly check-ins, and wants to hear how the Vongola are doing, but this seems more fun, more like immediate gratification in the form of orgasms.

Mukurō slides zir right hand along Hibari’s back, idly bunching his yukata more, and bearing soft skin to hungry eyes. Ze digs zir manicured nails in just hard enough to raise pink lines of heat as ze drags zir hands back down, making Hibari purr in pleasure. There’s no lube and no condoms in the kitchen, something Hibari makes a mental note to rectify for future endeavors.

“Gonna eat you out,” It’s hushed and smooth, tittered out to make Hibari smirk.

Hibari shudders, off handedly humming into the phone to tell Dino that he’s still listening, and wiggles his hips enticingly to let Mukurō know that he is impatient for that idea. Mukurō’s eyes pull away from his exposed skin to make eye contact over pHibari’s shoulder, licking zir lips just to watch lust pool in shaded blue eyes. Hibari bites his lip as he rolls his hips, basking in the way those hands grip tighter. He almost moans, but remembers that Dino can still hear him.

“Gokudera and Yamamoto came by the other day. Just to say hi, ya know, check out the Cavallone HQ. They said something ab…” Hibari tunes in for a moment to make sure Dino is still unawares before letting his eyes slip closed so he can really focus on Mukurō’s touch. Ze’s started moving both hands in slow, rising circles up Hibari’s back that have him sighing out contentedly, crossing his arms to pillow his head as he rests his torso entirely on the counter, hips tilting up with the natural curve of his spine.

Mukurō leans over Hibari to trail kisses all over his back, sucking hickies in when Hibari’s breath hitches, then soothing them with zir tongue just to hear the pleasured sighs drift from his lips. One finger touches lightly over Hibari’s labia, and teeth bite into the top of his cheek, causing him to clamp his teeth around his arm to muffle a moan that catches him off guard.

Mukurō lowers to zir knees behind Hibari, hands coming down to cup just uncer Hibari’s round ass and hips. Hibari shivers when the breeze cools his slick when the lips of his cunt are parted by Mukurō’s thumbs, anticipation flaring in his gut. Light kisses are pressed to his pale flesh and along his thighs, turning to slight nibbles that make Hibari chuckle softly after a few moments, and lift his head to peek around his shoulder at Mukurō. A low, moaning laugh leaps from his throats when Mukurō suddenly ducks down to suck along his labia.

“What’s so funny?” Hibari startles slightly when Dino raises his voice from the comforting lull it had settled into during his distracted rambling.

“Nothing.” His voice is wobbly as Mukurō’ hands cups his ass, pulling the cheeks apart farther so he can feel the tug, and breathing warm air over his cunt to make it twitch, pulling back to watch as wetness began to steadily drip out, trailing down towards his clit.

“Oh, really?” Hibari curses, silently, panting into his arm while Mukurō uses to tip of zir tongue to paint agile swirls all along his labia, occasional dipping just inside him or pausing to flick over his clit.

“Yes. Nothing.” Dino makes a short noise, but doesn’t persist, instead eagerly continuing his story where he had left off. Hibari is barely able to choke off a moan when he feels the flat of Mukurō’ tongue run across his swollen clit then up to wiggle as far as possible into him, which is much further than he expects. He blows out a harsh breath when Mukurō doesn’t let up, shoving zir face in and thrusting zir tongue sweetly against Hibari’s g-spot. That has to be an illusion, Hibari knows that has to be an illusion because no human tongue is that long. Hibari releases a breath, when Mukurō pulls back for a bit. Then lips wrap over his clit, and he’s rolling his hips to rub himself against Mukurō, a breath hissing out as his thighs start to tense with his impending orgasm.

Hibari pulls his hands back to rest flat against the counter, leveraging himself to push back on Mukurō’s tongue as it reenters him, and resting his burning cheek against the cool surface as he pants helplessly. A whine catches in his throat when Mukurō withdraws and stands up, but before he can blink he finds himself on his back with Mukurō’s head between his thighs again. He groans out as a finger slips into his soaked cunt beside Mukuro’s strangely long tongue.

“Hibari, are you okay?” Hibari distantly registers that he’s being much too conspicuous, but can’t bring himself to care as a thumb comes up to rub furious circles around his clit and two fingers sink deep in him on the next push, hitting all the right spots as they plunge in and out of him. He rasps out Mukurō’s name as he orgasms suddenly, thighs clenching and relaxing where they’re stiffened around Mukurō’s head as the onslaught doesn’t stop. 

“Are you…? Oh! Oh, my God! You’re having sex! Oh, my...” 

A laugh bubbles up and out of Mukurō’s chest, interspersed with pleased moans as ze doubles down between Hibari’s legs. Another orgasm builds fast and hard behind the first one, and Hibari just gets louder. He can barely make out Dino sputtering uselessly on the other end of the phone, pretending to be offended instead of embarrassed, before quieting down completely. Hibari moans loud and loose when the pleasure in his gut boils over again, making him gush over Mukurō’s fingers and face. Hibari’s reduced to weak moans, heavy panting, and trembling thighs when he finally reaches a hand down to make Mukurō stop languishing him with lazy licks and hard sucks. He shivers hard, leaning back on one elbow, and focusing on calming his breaths as he twitches with aftershocks.

Hibari is surprised when he glances over at his phone to find Dino’s picture still staring at him. He hadn’t hung up after realizing what was happening. He looks at Mukurō to see zem wiping zir face and hands on a dish towel. 

“Apologize to Dino.” Mukurō smirks as Hibari hops off the counter onto wobbly legs, taking the proffered phone, and watching him shuffle down the hall. Ze waits until ze can hear the water running before speaking into the phone. This is gonna be fun.

“He sounds beautiful when he cums, doesn’t he?” Ze lowers zir voice, practically purring out the words. 

“Excuse me?” Dino’s voice is shaky, and Mukurō’s chuckle is sinfully deep. Ze can almost hear the blonde’s nervous gulp.

“You didn’t hang up after realizing, and you still haven’t hung up, so I can only assume that you liked how he sounded while he was riding my face?” Dino’s strangled moan is exactly what Mukurō wants to hear. “Hibari told me to apologize, but the only thing I’m sorry about is not being there to watch you desperately jerk off after that. I’m sure you sound just as good, moaning loud while imagining Hibari and me, together. Fucking in the shower after this, or him blowing me to return the favor. Or do you imagine taking my place? Fucking into him, hard and slow. Deep, just the way he likes. Licking your cum out of him afterwards. Or maybe you want to take his place? Under me, getting fucked open by my tongue and my cock while he watches, only able to repeat my name as you’re fucked into the mattress.”

“I-I have to, I have to go!” Mukurō’s sly smirk widens at the frantic stutter in his voice before the dial tone fills zir ear. Ze chuckles again, tossing Hibari’s phone onto the couch, and going to join him in the shower.


	5. 69D18 (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to wreck you, Cavallone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chap

Dino is awkward over the phone, but covers it easily with extensive amount of puns. Dinner is nice, they have soup and little toasted slices of baguette. It’s easy to fill up on, and leaves Dino a little more relaxed than when he arrived. The conversation is leisurely after an apology from Hibari for The Phone Incident, so Dino lets himself stop worrying about his undue attraction to his friends, assumes Mukuro was joking and Hibari doesn’t know about zir words. He assures himself that he can return home to jerk his dick within an inch of its life after he has a good, carefree time. But then Hibari suggests a movie, and then Mukuro tells him to pick something out while ze makes popcorn, and Dino is inherently bad at saying no.

And so, he ends up sandwiched between them with a pillow on his lap, and the popcorn balanced carefully on top. Hibari’s legs are folded under himself, so he can recline half on the sofa and half against Dino’s arm while Mukuro legs are thrown carelessly wide, and an arm is tossed over the back on the couch. Hibari is wrapped in a soft cotton yukata that is barely tied closed. Dino is sure if he spares a glance to the side he’ll be able to confirm that Hibari isn’t wearing anything underneath, and while part of Dino wants to be happy that Hibari is comfortable enough to go without a binder around him the other half is dying a slow death. Mukuro is dressed fully, but that doesn’t really help because the clothes look as if they’re painted on with the way they hug every curve and line of zir body.

Dino is wound as tight as a ready to pop Jack-In-The-Box between them, over-thinking every brush of their limbs against his as the movie chugs along in the background.

He’s nearly hyperventilating with panic over his wildly inappropriate boner when Mukuro leans forward to pause the movie, only twenty minutes in. Dino nearly cries with relief when the other man leaves to go to the bathroom. He sets the popcorn bowl on the low, glass coffee table before letting himself relax into the empty space on his left, gazing over the screen only to realize he has no idea what’s going on. His brows furrow as he concentrates on trying to remember any spare details to put together some semblance of plot.

Dino jolts in surprise when a slender hand cups his knee, rubbing along bare skin and teasing under the rip in his pants. He gulps, letting out a quiet breath as he nervously peeks at Hibari out of the corner of his eyes. Heady cobalt eyes are boring into him, and his breath catches as their gazes lock. His mouth drops open when Hibari shifts further into his lap and angles his head up, chastely grazing their lips then pushing in to tangle their tongues. A soft, needy moan squeezes its way out of Dino’s chest when he feels Hibari’s hand slide along the inseam of his pants to trace over the obvious bulge of his erection under the pillow. Dino reflexively tries to push down on his erection, to hide it in any way, but he ends up grinding the palm of Hibari’s hand along his heated flesh. Hibari breaks the kiss, hand cupping him more firmly to watch his reaction. The moan Dino is trying futilely to stifle grows in volume for a moment then breaks into a feeble whine when his hips jump against Hibari’s palm.

“I thought you said no touching until we all talked.” Mukuro purrs from the entrance to the hallway. Dino’s eyes snap open, bashful guilt sliding down his spine. He doesn’t turn his head up to look at Mukuro, focusing on the divot of the coffee table in the carpeting instead. 

“It’s not my fault I’m too worked up to wait.” The note of frustration in Hibari’s voice makes Dino pause his self-loathing in confusion. He glances over and sees a coy smile painting Hibari’s plush lips. A choked moan burgeons out of his throat when Hibari’s hand grinds against his still hard dick. “Besides, he’s so fun to play with.” That makes Dino buck as blood rushes to fuel his arousal so fast that he’s left dizzy. 

When he finally looks up he takes in Mukuro’s relaxed shoulders and playful smile, clearly not the stance of someone who walked in on their lover groping someone else. Mukuro’s hum and tone match zir easy smile, “He is, but we should still talk some before heading to the bedroom. Now, would you like to join us tonight?” Dino just stares at zem in disbelief when all of Mukuro attention settles on him.

“For sex,” Hibari clarifies, as if his hand lightly stroking along Dino’s stiff cock doesn’t make that abundantly clear. Dino gapes for a second, mouthing the air with syllables he can’t find. 

“This isn’t, like, a joke or something?” His words are steeped in nervousness and Mukuro frowns at the comment. 

“No. I admit that I originally teased you on the phone for a laugh, but you’re reaction was incredibly... satisfying and you seemed genuinely interested, so we talked about inviting you to join us. We ultimately decided that the decision is up to you as to whether we’ll do this or not, as well as when and where.” Mukuro expression is utterly serious and open, leaving the words to sink in for a moment. 

“Don’t feel obligated to do anything. I know I’ve been very forward, but no means no, regardless.” Hibari’s voice is kind, and his hand soothes small circles midway down Dino’s thigh now. He smiles at the simple gesture, appreciating how grounding it is through the fog of arousal in his head. 

“I’m definitely very hard and down for basically anything right now. If your bed is big enough for three lead the way, I guess.”

 

Dino is ultimately glad that he agreed to this, but he honestly fears for his sanity when Mukuro settles between his spread legs, fully naked with a wolfish grin splitting zir face. Zir hands grip Dino’s calves, pushing his legs just wide enough for his inner thighs to burn with the stretch. Hibari’s head pops into view over zir shoulder, and his hand comes around to hold a condom and tube of lube out for Mukuro.

“I’m going to wreck you, Cavallone.” The words aren’t entirely unexpected, but the way they squirm under his skin to sink bone deep and melt him from the inside out is. He didn’t think words could affect him so easily. He shudders as he watches Hibari help Mukuro slick up the fingers of zir right hand until they’re shiny with excessive amounts of lube.

They trail down the inside of his thigh to smooth under his balls and over his entrance, and his hips give an aborted twitch when he can’t decide whether to push down or not. Hibari chuckles and drapes his arms around Mukuro’s waist, both of their eyes cast down to watch as ze soothes circles around Dino’s sensitive hole then prods in slowly. Dark eyes flick up to watch as different expressions flicker over Dino’s face. His features eventually morph into pleasure when two slim fingers tease over the head of his dick. Mukuro begins gently thrusting zir finger as Dino relaxes around the intrusion.

Mukuro keeps a languid pace as ze takes zir sweet time introducing a second, then third, then fourth finger. Dino’s hips grind back onto zir fingers carelessly, trying to get Mukuro to at least skim his prostate again, but Mukuro keeps zir eyes on the movements of Dino’s hips, purposefully keeping away from his sweet spot. 

“C’mon, ‘M so close, feels so good,” Dino’s speech is slightly slurred, his tongue laying against his bottom lip as he moans openly into the air, feet restlessly sliding over the sheets and along the back of Mukuro’s thighs. 

“Can I ride his face while you fuck him?” Hibari pleads, nibbling along Mukuro’s ear, hooded eyes glued to the way Dino arches desperately off the bed, fists clenching into the pillow under him as his head tosses. 

“I’m sure he would love that.” Mukuro murmurs, slipping his fingers out of Dino when ze whines loudly, high-pitched and frantic in the back of his throat, and shaped around the word please. Hibari double checks the straps of the harness, making sure they’re secure around Mukuro’s thighs and hips for zem, before moving from behind Mukuro.

Mukuro rolls a condom over the strapon, stroking lube over it evenly while Hibari carefully straddles Dino’s chest so he’s facing Mukuro, thighs flexing as he holds himself up. He looks up, ready to watch Mukuro sink into Dino, knowing exactly how intoxicating that first thrust feels. Mukuro is deliberate with zir movement as ze dives into the hilt then adjusts Dino’s legs so they both wrap tight over zir hips. Dino is brazenly noisy when he feels Mukuro rub perfectly over his prostate, filling him so nicely, especially, with his legs held close and angled just so to make the slide of zir cock against his walls ridiculously intense. 

Hibari peeks backwards to meet Dino’s eyes before he grips Dino’s chin, lowering his dripping cunt down over the other’s mouth, sufficiently muffling his moans. Dino’s hands come up to scrabble over either of his hips, sealing his mouth to suck over his fat clit. Hibari’s thighs quiver, and he hunches forward, hands pressing into the bed on either side of Dino’s waist. Mukuro watches as Dino’s hands scramble over Hibari, gripping his ass and his thighs and his hips, trying valiantly to suffocate himself in between Hibari’s thighs. Hibari shudders above him, pleasured just as much by the enthusiasm as he is by the ministrations to his sensitive cunt. 

Dino’s hands tilt Hibari’s hips so his tongue can shove up into his dripping cunt, spit and slick slathering his chin, making it easy for Hibari to grind himself against Dino’s face. Hibari’s shoulder hunch further and his breath comes in ragged gasps, moans dribbling from him as he takes his pleasure. Mukuro gaze snaps from the mesmerizing sight when ze feels Dino’s hips roil along zir dick, his thighs clenching tight as he tries to fuck himself against the other. It makes Mukuro smirk and use zir hand to restrain Dino’s hips. Ze pulls out leisurely, thrusting back slightly faster then repeating the process to slowly build speed. Zir gaze trails over Dino’s clenching abdomen, and ze listens closely to the familiarly sweet sound of Hibari falling apart over him. Zir gut clenches, groin coiling with molten pleasure when the base of the strapon presses over zir clit. Zir hips jump of zir own accord, suddenly speeding up to a frenzied pace that makes Dino slide up the bed. Hibari moves with him to keep the constant blissfully perfect grind against his chin and lips as Dino’s tongue plays around his vagina. 

Dino cums first when Mukuro hand squeezes tight around the head of his dick, stroking one short thrust before he’s shaking under them and moaning recklessly into Hibari’s core, tongue lolling uselessly until his orgasm finishes washing over him. He redoubles his efforts, lifting his face up to meet Hibari’s undulating hips, and sucking over his entrance until he feels his thighs crush in around his head, body hunching fully over until his forehead is resting next to the splash of cum on Dino’s stomach. He shudders, thighs tensing and releasing around Dino’s head until he gets enough sense to roll off of the other. Dino gulps in a noisy breath, and reaches up to grab Mukuro and pull zem down for a messy kiss. Fingers drag through Mukuro hair tugging lightly, and ze gasps, losing the last bit of steadiness in zir thrusts until ze halts briefly then grinds into Dino, angling zir hips so zir clit presses roughly against the base of the strapon.

It’s not enough even as ze frantically bucks zir hips, but Hibari is there when ze groans in frustration, loosening the harness enough to fit his hand behind it. His fingers slip through Mukuro’s wetness before circling back up to zir clit. With the constant steady pressure it doesn’t take long for Mukuro to breeze through zir own climax. Ze finally slows to pull entirely out of Dino’s body as the last aftershock of climax trickles through zem. 

Mukuro breaks their sloppy kiss to tuck zir head into Dino’s neck, lazily mouthing over the skin there until ze feels Hibari’s calloused finger dig into zir sides. Ze wiggles away from them then straightens up and shucks off the harness. Dino’s legs fall open as Mukuro goes to the adjoining bathroom to clean zemself and take care of the harness. Hibari settles between them, gingerly cleaning off Dino’s abdomen and face with a warm, damp towel. When Hibari gets up to return the towel to the bathroom, Mukuro is back, snuggling close with zir head pillowed on Dino’s chest and an arm thrown over his waist. Hibari mirrors the position on Dino’s other side, lacing his fingers with Mukuro over Dino’s stomach.

They all lay in content silent, breathing slowly evening out as they doze then fall into a deeper sleep.


End file.
